


Harry's Surprise

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a surprise for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Surprise

Draco had promised a surprise when he'd gotten home from work, but the flash of silver and green which enveloped his eyes, blinding him, was not at all what he had expected.

"Hands behind your back, love," Draco's voice breathed into his ear.

Dropping his briefcase, Harry complied, and waited as he felt more silk surround his wrists, binding him securely.

"Can I ask what this is about, Draco?"

He could practically hear the smirk in Draco's voice when he replied. "I just thought I'd give myself a bit of an early birthday gift," he said as he led Harry to their bedroom.


End file.
